1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for conveying pucks around a centrifugal feeder, for qualifying articles fed by the feeder and for placing the articles within openings in the pucks.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various centrifugal feeders are known in the art. However, certain articles are difficult to handle with these conventional feeders. Such articles could be top heavy or have a specific shape which is difficult to convey and/or qualify and singulate. For example, the spray assemblies for spray bottles, lipstick or other articles can be difficult to convey due to their center of gravities. Alternatively, rubbery articles such as baby bottle nipples are difficult to handle. If these rubbery articles are placed on a conveyor, when the conveyor is started, these articles will jump and become misaligned. Moreover due to a high coefficient of friction, they do not tend to slide and will often compress making conveying thereof difficult. Additionally, some articles need unique sanitary conditions which prevent them from coming into contact with certain elements in the conveying apparatus.
Additionally, it is a problem in the prior art that certain handling systems are designed for a particular article. When the article configuration changes or when other articles are to be handled, retooling of the equipment is necessary. In fact, it may be necessary to purchase an entirely new conveying system. This arrangement is not only expensive but is inconvenient for manufacturers.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a qualifying, singulating and handling mechanism and method which can accommodate articles which are currently hard to handle. Moreover, a need in the art exits for a qualifying, singulating and conveying mechanism and method which are readily changeable such that many different types of articles can be handled.